Aaron Walker
Appearance Aaron has white spiky hair,Silver Eyes, Blue Skin with red lines, slightyly muscular Build, yellow jacket with two long tails coming from the back, white t-shirt underneath his jacket, two red wristbands, dark blue jeans with tears on them, black hat with a devil sign on it, grey boots with spikes, round black glasses to cover his eyes, and 3 black belts on his waist. Personality Despite being a demon, Aaron is kind around humans, but he timid around them as he is scared that one day they will turn on him. He is super shy around girls, which some finds cute, but he is more open to animals, as he feels a bond with them. Do not make him mad as his Demonic Rage, which is an enhancer power up his deceased parents taught him, could level a town if he is mad. Magic Aaron has vast magical power that is never found in other 14 year, but since he is a demon, his body can handle it to a extent. So, he wears a Magic Restriction Device; a device that can shut off magic or to control some of the magic in the body so it can one day control the power, give a being a humanoid form to keep their true appearancd hidden. Since he has the very powerful Demon Magic and the accidently aquired Aquatic's Extremity, combined together, Aaron is a very strong mage that is not afraid to knock out nearly anyone. Aquatic's Extremity - Demon Magic - * Water Rise * Water Saucer * Water Bomb * Torrent Guillotine Abilites ▪ Supernatural Capabilities ▪ 6th sense ▪ untsable and vast magical power Background Name| Aaron Walker Age| 14 Alias| Water Oni Height|4'7 Weight|122 ▪ shy around other people, especially humans. ▪ kind to all animals as they love him. ▪ afraid of hunters. Humans especially since some hunts them down. Snyopsis Chapter 1: Entering the human world History Aaron Walker is the second youngest of the walker trio. He is actually a half brother because of his father constant cheating and wooing other women despite being married . Karma caught up to him as his wife came him and kicked his ass. Each of the kid's birth mother didn't want them, so the ex-wife decided to take them in and divorce him and left him with no money. As they were getting older, their magic begins to emerge. The the oldest and the youngest can control them, but Aaron couldn't contol his vast magical power which took the form of water, that destroyed the surrounding by accident. Relationship Aaron Walker - Richard Walker - Nina Walker - Equipment Water Magic Sycthe ▪ Physical Enhancement Bracelet ▪ Physical Enhancement Bracelet ▪ Magical Weapon Enhancement Gem ▪ Magical Weapon Enhancement Gem ▪ Magical Enhancement Bracelet ▪ Magical Enhancement Bracelet ▪ Magical Enhancement Bracelet ▪Magic Type Enhancement Bracelet ▪ Magic Type Enhancement Bracelet ▪ Magic Type Enhancement Bracelet • Magic Restoration Pills • • • • • • • • • Stats Trivia Quotes